


if i told you that i hated you, would you go away?

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Sap couldn’t explain how he felt.He didn’t feel angry, not at all. He didn’t really feel sad, either. He didn’t feelanything.or, Sap has been feeling left out lately, and he's only just now telling George
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 10
Kudos: 349





	if i told you that i hated you, would you go away?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate how i wrote this but im posting it anyways lmao
> 
> am i already writing like two other fics? maybe. do i have to present a project tomorrow? yes.
> 
> save me lmaoooooo
> 
> title from the beach by the neighborhood

Sap couldn’t explain how he felt.

He didn’t feel angry, not at all. He didn’t really feel sad, either. He didn’t feel  _ anything _ .

It had all started like this: he left to go mine for some iron, needing some for his sword and his axe, and when he returned, he found that Dream and George were quietly talking, and when they noticed he had returned, they had sprang apart, as if they were guilty. Guilty of what? He doesn’t know.

But that was two weeks ago, and they were still talking when they thought Sap wasn’t awake, when they thought he couldn’t hear. They snuck out when they wanted, leaving him alone, sometimes. They returned with items, hiding it all in a chest, and he so desperately wanted to look, wanted to see what they were hiding, but he never did.

He had been angry at the start, sure. What were they doing that was so important that they had to leave him out? Then the sadness came, and there had been a couple nights where he cried when they were gone, feeling so sad at them. How come they told each other everything and he was left out of the loop? Why was he the one not told anything?

Now he’s just. Empty.

And he wants to leave. Quickly. 

There’s no point in staying when you don’t get told anything, when you don't feel happy.  


He waits until a time where Dream’s left their little place, where it’s only him and George, a rare occasion, and breathes through the tendrils of anxiety and spits the sentence out.

“I want to leave.” He says in one breath, waiting for George’s face, waiting to see his expression.

“What do you mean?” George asks, his face confused, and Sap thought this expression would give him relief, but it only opens up the pit in his stomach even more.

“I-I want to leave you. And Dream.” He says, and when George looks at him with a betrayed expression, he feels the need to explain himself. “I just feel left out, okay? You two are always talking, always hiding, always doing everything together and it feels like I’ve been forgotten. You two go do everything, and I see you two leaving in the dead of the night when you think I’m not awake. I see you two leave when you think I’m busy, and you always come back laughing and having fun, and it’s always like that when I’m not there! I just thought, why should I stay when you two seem to have more fun without me?”

His breathing is heavy when he finishes, and his heart feels lighter, and the expression on George’s face just makes him want to  _ cry _ . He looks so sad, so confused, and he starts to speak, telling him it’s not what he thinks, but a knock on the door breaks the conversation, both of them whip to look at the door. They stare, waiting, and there’s another knock, this one lighter than the last.

Sap is the one to move first, walking over to the door, opening it without even thinking. And his mind takes a moment to catch up, but once it does, he registers the bloody man in his arms, the one he caught without even thinking. He registers the gasping moans coming out of his mouth, the wheezing breathing, the bloody hands, the marked skin.

The broken mask and the fucked-up face. 

Dream’s in his arms, dying, and he doesn’t know what to  _ do _ .

“Fuck.” George says behind him, and suddenly they’re running, running as fast as they can. There’s a medic in the town only a short ways over, in the place where they left their horses so they could heal from the week before, and suddenly they wish that they had taken the chance and let them heal at their place, but it was too late to dwell on that now, because there’s a man with arrows all in his body in Sap’s arms, and the blood is staining his shirt and dripping down his body, dripping off of Dream’s fingers and onto the grass as they run.

The town’s quiet, as it always is in the middle of the night, but the lights of the medic’s are still on, and they don’t know if it’s luck or what, but he’s there, awake to help, awake to try and save Dream from death. They don’t know how close he is, they’re too scared to know, but they know if they hadn’t moved as fast as they had, he’d probably be dead right now.

The sky turns from the blackness of the night to the pink and purple hues of the morning by the time the medic comes out, hands washed clean of the blood, his body exhausted. He tells them that Dream will be alright, but that they’ll have to be careful taking him back to their place, and they’d probably want to take a horse to get him back.

“Don’t give me that look.” He laughs, “I know you two would want him back as soon as you can, and seeing as you are hunters, I can assume you know how to heal someone. Just be careful, okay?”

They nod, and promise him that, and within the hour they’re walking back, careful to not disturb Dream. It’s quiet, the only sounds being the crunching of the grass, and Sap guesses he should’ve assumed that George would ask him about what happened last night now.

“Did, did you really mean what you said last night?” He asks, hands holding onto the reins, and when Sap chances a glance, the man is looking down at his feet, only watching where he walks.

“I don’t really know.” He sighs.. “I thought I meant it last night, when I said it, because I felt so light after it, but then Dream came and collapsed in my arms, and it all came crashing down, and I couldn’t help but think that I could never leave him.”

They’re silent, again, and they stay silent as they carry Dream in, as they go and tie the horse up, and they’re silent until they’re back in the house, until George turns and wraps his arms around Sap quietly, quickly.

“I’m sorry.” His eyes water, and for George’s sake, he acts like he doesn’t see them, “I’m sorry we never told you what we were doing. We just wanted to keep it a secret from you, because we had seen how down you had been, and all we wanted to make you  _ happy _ . But I guess we didn’t see that keeping another secret from you would just make it worse.”

“George,” Is all he gets out, hugging his best friend back just as hard, unable to say anymore. He hopes this touch gets everything he needs out, but in case it doesn’t, he’ll speak to him soon. For now, he just needs  _ this _ .

(Later, when Dream finally wakes up, his wrist bent wrong and holes all in his body, Sap comes and talks to him, trying to distract him from the pain. The older man knows what he’s doing, and he lets him, until he falls asleep again, curled up around his best friend.

And they’re fine, again. 

It just breaks his heart once he finds out Dream got hurt trying to find flowers for him, though. Breaks his fucking heart.)

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at @thedreamsteam !!


End file.
